A Dragon Tale
by makkaron
Summary: They had done so much for you, it's about time you returned the favor. You reunited them with their dragons in this simple story. This is A Dragon Tale. Reader x Natsu oneshot


A Dragon Tale

Reader x Natsu

I do not own Fairy Tail or you.

Please keep in mind that this is a bit of a long oneshot, enjoy~!

"Where is she!" Natsu yelled fiercely, shaking Grey's shoulders and giving him his best glare.

"I told you, I don't know where [y/n] is, idiot!" Grey snorted impatiently. The whole guild was in a ruckus since you hadn't been around for weeks. You had left your trusty white fox, Ko, behind as well and had left a very simple note behind in your apartment. It read:

"_Everyone, please do not worry about me, I will be back soon. There is something I must do."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned furiously as Erza nodded her head in agreement, "Whatever she's up to, it can't be good. You know how [y/n] is."

"We need to find her!" Natsu exclaimed, all fired up by the idea, and many of your guild mates were in agreement. Makarov, the stubborn old man, did not approve of Natsu's ideas to start a search party.

"Have a little faith!" he reasoned, passionate as always, "She said she'll come back so she will, you know she never goes back on her word!" This caused the guild to settle down a bit as people considered their leader's words.

"Master's right," Erza agreed, taking this chance to glare at Natsu and the rest of the wild guild, "I have confidence that [y/n] will be back soon, even though it has been a while.."

"That's exactly why we need to find her now!" Natsu took no time to consider Makarov's words, "Aren't you worried by now?" He had abandoned Grey and was now standing in front of Makarov, his eyes never leaving the Master's face. "I am, but it's time you had a little faith! And before you go anywhere, if I find you've left in order to find her, I will personally come out and beat you, so don't even consider it!" Makarov raged, irritated by Natsu's stubbornness that was not only a gift of his but also a curse. He quickly walked out of the main room in silence, wishing to be undisturbed after his short confrontation with Natsu.

Although he was disappointed, he knew it would be best to follow Makarov's orders, so Natsu and the others went about daily life as normal. But that's not to say they didn't worry and cast each other knowing glances every now and then. Everyone in the guild was a bit nervous, nobody had ever been gone this long.. It had been almost two whole weeks! Where could you possibly be?

[Your P.O.V.]

And off you went, with two dragons, Metalicana and Grandeeney, in tow as you rode Igneel off into the blue, blue sky. You weren't sure how you did it and how long it took, but you were a complete mess. Your body ached and you had many cuts and bruises from the grueling fight to prove yourself worthy. These dragons, none of them played around. You were forced to prove yourself worthy enough to all the dragons that resided in this strange place full of mountains and completely closed off to the world you lived in. It was so strange, and oh- so painful fighting and sparring with the dragons, the young and the old, but it was so very worth it. You fought fire with fire and surprised these amazing beasts by surviving the trial they had laid out for you. You were expected to fight until there was only one victor standing, one beast per day, until the higher-ups deemed you worthy of your title, [y/n] to be Feared. And after perhaps a week or two, you were finally accepted by the beasts that roamed this land, dragon or not. You really were a wizard to be feared, as your title confirmed. You were breathing heavily still, it had been a good night's rest after your last battle and it was time to head home. You had finally proven yourself. You had done that thing that you "must do," and that was bring Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, your beloved friends, guild mates, and dragon slayers, the dragons that raised them. "I know how much you mean to them.. That's why I did this." you rasped out, your voice sore along with your cramping body. _I can't wait to see their reaction when they meet them again.. _You smiled slightly before you drifted off to much needed sleep on Igneel's back.

[Back to the guild]

Today officially marked the 2nd week of your absence, and things were still as slow yet strangely hectic as it had been previously. It was nearing night time, and the sun was setting on the ocean's horizon as Natsu watched the flaming star cast orange and yellow light throughout the sky. It had been hard on him especially, considering you were always the one he'd fool around with at the guild and when he was lucky enough to be out on a mission with you. It seemed different to everyone, really, your [e/c] eyes and talkative mouth weren't there to demand food the way they normally did. It did seem out of place and out of balance, as Erza and Lucy had put it.

The dragon slayer was just about to head inside when, thanks to his amazing senses, he heard a faint yet steady vibration in the air. He turned back around to look out across the water, confused, when slowly but steadily, he saw a faint black figure appear, and two other figures the same size emerge from behind it. They were all headed towards the guild, it seemed, which sent his mind into overdrive. He called Grey and the rest of his team out of the guild in excitement and suspicion, not sure if the approaching and now larger figures were something to worry about.

"What is that..?" Lucy wondered aloud, squinting her eyes a bit in hopes of making out the shapes quickly approaching.

"It's definitely moving this way." Erza said suspiciously, not too sure what to make of this. Grey, on the other hand, stood silent and squinted his eyes a bit as well, not too sure of anything himself. Slowly and steadily, the figures came into view one by one, the flapping of wings now clear and easy to see as well as slow moving tails behind their large, scaly bodies.

_Can it be..? _They all thought in unison, their eyes all widening a bit at the site. Natsu was absolutely dumbstruck, was it really.. Could it really be..?

"Everyone! Everyone, please come see this!" Lucy beckoned, she had quickly hopped back up to the guild entrance and was calling out to all present Fairies with bright eyes and a ridiculously huge smile. If what they were seeing really was three quickly approaching dragons, she knew how much this would mean to everyone, especially the three dragon slayers.

Although they were a bit confused as to why they were being called for, the guild swiftly responded and poured outside, stopping dead in their tracks as three handsome dragons, ferocious yet gentle, gallantly rode in and landed gracefully outside the guild entrance. It seemed to attract the attention of many outsiders as well who were finishing up their tasks for the day, as many people, wizard or not, were lined up around the starstruck guild, looking on in awe. The scene was priceless, but the reaction of your guild's three dragonslayers was something beyond what you had imagined.

The great and powerful Gajeel shed a tear along with Natsu and Wendy as they looked on in shock. You slowly lifted yourself up with tired and shaky arms as Natsu ran forward to embrace Igneel, shouting in happiness as Wendy and Gajeel did the same. Makarov was touched by the display as well, but snapped out of it as you slowly lifted yourself into an upright position on Igneel's back. "[Y/N]!" he bellowed angrily, his eyes practically popping out of his head, "Where have you been, brat!" He quickly ran over to Igneel's side and glared at you, shouting things about what a "reckless brat" you were as you slowly dismounted, only to collapse once again, your legs unable to carry you. Natsu and the others immediately snapped out of it as well when they saw your state. Your wounds had not yet healed and your breathing was still a bit uneven due to the pain you were now experiencing from trying to stand up straight. Natsu and Erza quickly rushed to your side as the others looked on in concern.

"[Y/N], what happened?" Erza asked in disbelief, your wounds astounded even her. _To even be alive.. _She thought.

"Yeah, what happened [Y/N], who did this to you!" Natsu exclaimed, obviously infuriated by what he saw. The three dragons looked on as well, not speaking a word.

"It's nothing, honestly!" you said, your voice becoming less raspy and quiet, "How do you like your present?" You were obviously trying to change the subject, but that didn't cut it for Natsu, Erza, or anyone in the crowd. Natsu quickly yet ever so gently swooped you up and placed you down on a step leading up to the guild entrance, letting you sit down and rest your legs.

"You might as well tell us now, [Y/N]," Cana smiled as the rest of the guild agreed, "It's great to have you back." You looked up and her and tried to crack a smile, but your face started to hurt so it was a light one. You proceeded to tell your story, occasionally glancing up at the dragons in your presence, who did nothing but watch in silence. Your story seemed to astound everyone, especially the three dragon slayers. "You did this all for us?" Wendy asked seriously, her eyes bright with admiration. You smiled at her slightly before repeating how much you knew it would mean to them to see Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney again. Gajeel only nodded his head in thanks with a smile of gratitude while Natsu was looking at you with such admiration that no words can explain. You giggled at the strange face he made while looking at you and he blushed, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks.." he whispered while smiling a cheesy smile as he looked at the ground nervously. You glanced over at him curiously, your [e/c] eyes and his black ones meeting for not even a second it seemed, before you both looked away towards to setting sun at the same time. "Well," you said, glancing at him slightly before motioning to Igneel, "Aren't you going to go flying now, like you always do?" His jaw dropped slightly before turning into a full-fledged smile. He quickly swooped you up once again and ran off towards Igneel, jumping on his foster dragon's back and giggling like a maniac before setting you down in front of him, his arms wrapping around your waist as the others looked on in amusement, some more knowing than others. "Are you ready?" he said, a broad and genuine smile across his face, the smile that could very well have melted your heart every time you saw it. "I'm ready.." you whispered, before soaring off into the air, [h/c] hair flying everywhere, for a well deserved trip through the clouds and around mountains with a dragon, your best friend, and perhaps even something more.

_[Hi, hope you all dig it, it's 12:15am and I am finished! Please favorite, review, etc. if you like it, and there's plenty more where that came from. Thanks for all the support, I know some of you have been waiting for some more FT so there ya go! 'Til next time~ xoxo Ali]_


End file.
